DeLorean DMC-12
The DeLorean DMC-12 (or simply known as the DeLorean) is a sports car featured in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in Choro-Q Park and Choro-Q HG 3. Real Life Info Former General Motors worker John DeLorean left to begin his own car company, the DeLorean Motor Company, in 1973. After producing a prototype version of the DMC-12 in 1976, a production version was slated to enter production in 1980, but the 1980 US economic recession delayed production until 1981. The DMC-12 is a sports car with a unique stainless-steel body, featuring gullwing doors and a rear-mounted engine. A 2.8-liter PRV (Peugeot-Renault-Volvo) ZMJ-159 V6 powered the DMC-12, producing 130 hp and 153 lb/ft of torque, mated to a 5-speed manual transmission or a 3-speed automatic transmission. The chassis and bodywork was performed by Lotus. Standard features include leather interior, air conditioning, tilt/telescoping steering wheel, power windows, power door locks, power mirrors, and a rear window defogger. The earliest DMC-12s have a hood with two grooves and a flap for the fuel tank, gray wheels, an antenna embedded in the windshield, a Ducellier alternator, a Craig AM/FM radio with tape deck, vinyl/fabric sun visors with the fabric side facing down, and separate side bolsters. Numerous changes occurred since the initial production run. Changes that occurred later in 1981 include silver wheels with black caps, a permanently-attached side bolster, a new Motorola alternator (which addressed issues with Ducellier alternators lacking the power to keep the battery charged; this change also supposedly made the horn louder), a pull-strap was added on the doors (makes it easier for shorter people to close the doors), a "whip" antenna was added on the right-front fender (replaced the windshield antenna), the sun visors were reversed to where the vinyl side was facing down, and the hood flap was removed (cars now have locking fuel caps, but once inventory of locking caps ran out, non-locking caps were introduced). Late-1981 cars onward added a foot rest or "dead pedal." In 1982, the antenna was moved to the grills below the driver's side rear side window, and given an automatic function which allowed the antenna to be concealed when not in use, and the Craig radio was replaced with an ASI unit. Later cars would use a flat hood with the DeLorean badge on the left-front corner of the hood. In 1982, John DeLorean was arrested by the United States government for cocaine trafficking. Although he was later found not guilty, the Northern Ireland assembly plant was seized by the British government and liquidation proceedings began on the cars. Most DMC-12s were left-hand-drive; however, 16 right-hand-drive DMC-12s were made. A factory memo stated that 20 DMC-12s were to be converted to right-hand-drive, with 13 RHD DMC-12s surviving today. A second group of 3 RHD DMC-12s feature a roof antenna, turn signal repeater lights (no side marker lights) white door light lenses (instead of amber ones), a fog light switch, and textured body rubstrips on the stainless-steel panels; these cars did not have catalytic converters. One car featured unique rear-facing dual exhaust, a UK-specification engine, and a 3.88:1 final drive ratio (instead of 3.44:1), as well as other minor UK-spec details. Some of these RHD cars had modifications for legal use in the UK, including Rubbolite tail lights with built in rear fog light, custom tail light surround and license plate insert, the addition of a fog light switch, rounded front turn-signal lenses, amber rear side marker lenses, and different seat belts. Since the late 1990s, DeLorean Motor Company of Humble, Texas (no relation to the original DeLorean Motor Company) bought the surplus stock of original parts and also builds new parts as well. Many DMC-12 owners have changed out the engine, exhaust, and other mechanical parts with a wide variety of parts to improve the car's performance. The current DeLorean Motor Company sells refurbished DMC-12s and has plans to begin building a limited number of complete DMC-12s using new-old-stock (NOS) parts. The DMC-12 was made famous by the ''Back to the Future ''film trilogy as the car was featured as a time machine; the DMC-12 needed to reach 88 mph in order to time travel. Choro-Q Park The DeLorean DMC-12 is body number and a Weather type vehicle in Choro-Q Park. CQPBIcon 28.jpg CQPB 28.jpg Choro-Q HG 3 The DeLorean DMC-12 is body number Q081 in Choro-Q HG 3. It is commonly found on Long Courses. Appearances * Choro-Q Park * Choro-Q HG 3 Category:Vehicles Category:American Vehicles